Promesa
by Sisi-InuyashaKagome8
Summary: Él no era bueno con las palabras, pero podía hacerle una promesa para siempre...


Era una noche helada, más de lo común, más para el tiempo primaveral, aunque en la época antigua era posiblemente algo común. Kagome estaba acostada en el pasto mirando las estrellas, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Se sentía algo extraña, quizás algo triste y nostálgica. Inuyasha otra vez estaba actuando extraño, ella sabía que después de la muerte de Kikyou debía darle su espacio, pero necesitaba estar cerca de él y apoyarlo, hacerle sentir que ella estaba para él, pero si Inuyasha se alejaba como al principio se le hacía bastante difícil. Estaba comenzando a creer que estaba perdiendo a su Inuyasha y que volvía a ser ese frío hanyou que conoció hace tanto tiempo.

De un momento a otro sintió que ya no podría aguantar las ganas que tenía de llorar, y lloro lo más posible, porque luego estaría con sus amigos y le sería imposible hacerlo. Se sentía miserable, quería ver feliz a Inuyasha, pero ahora que la mujer que amaba estaba muerta, veía difícil que Inuyasha volviera a sonreír. Pero cuando uno ama, quiere ver feliz a la otra persona, aunque la persona a la que amas quiere a otra persona y se sentía enormemente culpable de no haber podido hacer nada para salvar a la mujer que amaba Inuyasha.

Dejo mucho tiempo que su mente divagara en esas cosas, se sentó y se secó las lágrimas. Se sintió un ruido de ramas detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta y por un momento hubiera deseado no hacerlo, era Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Kagome?—le pregunto acercándose a ella

-Solo estaba mirando las estrellas un momento—desviando la mirada de la de Inuyasha

-Es algo tarde, vamos a la cabaña, mañana debemos partir temprano—mirándola desde arriba

-Si…claro…vamos—parándose rápidamente, no quería estar a solas con él, sentía un nudo gigante en la garganta

-¿Te sucede algo Kagome?

-No…nada Inuyasha, creo que solo estoy algo cansada, eso es todo—sonriendo con algo de esfuerzo

-Estuviste llorando—frunciendo el ceño y acercándose al rostro de Kagome

-¿Qué?...claro que no—estaba nerviosa, Inuyasha la conocía y sumarle eso a su olfato desarrollado no lo engañaría fácilmente

-Kagome…a mí no me engañas, ¿qué te sucede?—alejándose un poco para observarla

-Te estoy diciendo que no me sucede nada Inuyasha, solo estoy cansada ¿sí?...ahora vamos, tengo algo de hambre—dijo algo irritada y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cabaña, no quería pelear con Inuyasha

Inuyasha no quiso insistir más en el tema, pero creía tener una idea de lo que ocurría, y ese algo tenía nombre…Kikyou. Él lo sabía, tenía que tener cuidado cada vez que quería un poco de espacio para pensar en ella, Kagome se daba cuenta de que la extrañaba, pero no eran por las razones que ella creía, es verdad que sintió amor por Kikyou, pero ahora que ella había muerto en las manos de Naraku, lo único que quería era vengar su muerte…y también comenzar una vida nueva, tranquila, cerca de la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado.

Llegaron a la cabaña donde ya se encontraban sus amigos. Kagome entro y se sentó al lado de Sango, Shippo inmediatamente se acercó a ella y se sentó en sus piernas.

-Por un momento pensé que te ibas a ir Kagome—mirando hacia arriba, para mirar mejor a la chica

-Claro que no Shippo, debemos partir mañana temprano para seguirle la pista a Naraku—dijo sonriendo levemente a Shippo

-Es cierto debemos seguir esa pequeña pista de Naraku…Inuyasha ¿has sentido alguna otra presencia?—pregunto el monje Miroku mirando al hanyou

-Keh, no el muy maldito oculto su presencia otra vez, pero estoy seguro que se dirigía al sur—gruñendo un poco

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo Kikyou unos días atrás…que Naraku se ocultaría al sur?—pregunto la exterminadora de demonios. Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de que Kagome se tensaba

-Si…bueno, eso fue lo que Kikyou dijo—el hanyou estaba bastante tenso mirando a Kagome—Kikyou creía que Naraku podría encontrar más demonios ahí para tener un ejército más grande aun—mirando ahora al monje

-Bueno eso es muy posible—respondió el monje poniendo su mano en su barbilla y frunciendo un poco el seño

-Kagome… ¿estás bien?—susurro el pequeño zorrito mirando preocupado a su amiga

-Eh…si Shippo estoy bien…no te preocupes—respondió la chica con una leve sonrisa, bastante falsa para alguien tan alegre como ella, pensó el pequeño—creo que iré a dormir, estoy algo cansada, buenas noches chicos—levantándose y caminando hacía la habitación para descansar, esto lo hizo sin mirar a nadie

-¿Qué le hiciste para que este tan triste Inuyasha?—pregunto Shippo enojado cuando ya ni siquiera se le veía la sombra a Kagome

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el responsable?—dijo enojado Inuyasha

-Porque eres tú el que anda extraño—dijeron todos a la vez

-¡Keh!—desviando la mirada—no tengo idea que le pasa a Kagome—bajando la mirada algo triste

-Bueno…tienes que entender que para la señorita Kagome, la muerte de la señorita Kikyou le afecto mucho—menciono el monje

-Es cierto…Kagome se siente culpable por la muerte de Kikyou—la exterminadora bajo la mirada y suspiro

-Pues no debería, no es su culpa—dijo molesto Inuyasha—ella hizo todo lo posible para salvarla

-Si Inuyasha, pero sabes que para Kagome era importante salvar a Kikyou—dijo Sango—Kagome sabe lo importante que es Kikyou para ti Inuyasha—suspirando

-¡Maldición!—Inuyasha salió enojado de la cabaña

-¿Qué podemos hacer monje Miroku?—acongojada Sango

-Pues…no lo sé Sango, la verdad no podemos inmiscuirnos más en el asunto—frunciendo el seño

-Solo espero que Kagome deje de estar triste…es injusto—dijo apenado Shippo

Kagome estaba acostada en su saco de dormir, pero la verdad es que no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba pensando en Inuyasha…en Kikyou, en cómo no había podido hacer nada para salvarla, estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar otra vez, pero no quería, necesitaba ser fuerte, pero no podía, le dolía la lejanía de Inuyasha, le dolía no poder ayudarlo, no poder hacer algo por él.

Inuyasha por otro lado estaba sentado en el árbol sagrado, pensando en cómo hacerle entender a Kagome que la muerte de Kikyou no era su culpa, que era algo que tenía que pasar, que ella ya no pertenecía a este mundo, que Kikyou era parte de su pasado y quería que Kagome fuera su presente y su futuro. Pero él no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos…no podía, era difícil para él declararse, pero si amaba tanto a Kagome como lo hacía, tenía que darse el valor de decirle que la quería para siempre a su lado, que quería compartir su vida con ella…pero ¿cómo? No podía ir y decirle…Kagome se merecía algo especial, porque ella era especial.

Al día siguiente Kagome se levantó con un mejor humor que el que tenía ayer, hizo desayuno para sus amigos y salió a lavarse la cara y tomar un poco de aire libre. Llego al río y se quedó un momento ahí, solo admirando el paisaje…

-Kagome—esto sorprendió a Kagome y casi cae al río, pero Inuyasha llego y la tomo de la mano justo a tiempo, pero tiro tan fuerte de ella que ambos cayeron y para ser honestos en una posición algo comprometedora

-Lo siento Inuyasha—estaba sonrojada a más no poder, estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decir, estar cerca de Inuyasha siempre la descolocaba, sus ojos, su belleza, esas orejas que adoraba tocar, cada vez que se dejaba deslumbrar por él, todo perdía el sentido, lo único importante era él

-Kagome…—Inuyasha se sonrojo, Kagome era hermosa, nadie podría dudarlo jamás, pero además de su belleza, Inuyasha conocía a Kagome, desde hace mucho tiempo, sabía la hermosa persona que era, que ella siempre estaría para todos, que siempre daba todo sin recibir nada a cambio, por eso amaba a Kagome, porque era una mujer especial, era fuerte y por sobre todo…era ella misma

-Eh…Inuyasha…creo que debería levantarme—completamente roja, no quería separarse de él, pero pensaba que lo estaba incomodando

-Kagome…necesito hablar contigo—era ahora o nunca, debía decirle a Kagome, hacerle una promesa, un juramente del amor que sentía por ella

-Claro Inuyasha, dime… ¿Qué sucede?—ya estaba sentada en el pasto mirando atenta a Inuyasha

-Bueno…este…ah—suspirando, tenía que hacerlo—no quiero que sigas culpándote por lo que paso Kagome—dijo mirándola bastante cerio

-¿Qué?—abriendo los ojos sorprendida— ¿de qué estás hablando?—frunciendo el seño

-Te estas culpando por la muerte de Kikyou, Kagome, lo sé…

-no sé de qué hablas Inuyasha—desviando la mirada

-mírame Kagome—un poco molesto, Kagome giro lentamente la cabeza—sé que lo estás haciendo, además…los muchachos también se dieron cuenta, pero quiero saber ¿por qué te culpas?—algo acongojado

-Bueno…yo—ya no podía mentirle…había sido una tonta, había preocupado en vano a sus amigos y a Inuyasha, suspiro—Inuyasha…no pude hacer nada por ella…yo debí…yo debí poder hacer algo y no lo hice—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—la perdiste…perdiste una parte de ti…y…ahora pasas tanto tiempo solo, que temo que te cierres y vuelvas a ser el de antes—las lágrimas ya habían empezado a caer—me duele verte triste, me duele que no sonrías…no soporto…no soporto que me alejes de ti—desviando la mirada y secándose las lágrimas que aunque trataba de pararlas no podía

De un momento a otro sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo, unos brazos que conocía muy bien, cuantas veces fue abrazada por ellos, cuantas veces soñó que estaba entre ellos durmiendo, cuantas veces ha querido permanecer todo el tiempo posible en ese lugar.

-Eres una tonta—está bien…no eran las mejores palabras para decirle a alguien a quien amas, pero él no era un hombre común y corriente—no me alejaría de ti Kagome, que no lo entiendes…eres lo más importante para mí—apretó el agarre, Kagome estaba desconcertada—no debes sentirte culpable, porque el único culpable aquí es Naraku, él mato a Kikyou, además…ella ya no pertenecía a este lugar Kagome y eso lo sabes—Kagome comenzó a llorar otra vez y escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha—lamento haberme alejado un poco Kagome, pero…no sabía cómo tomarme esto—suspiró—lo último que hubiera querido es hacerte daño Kagome, pero lo hice como siempre ¿no?—soltando una risa algo cansada

-No te culpes Inuyasha…yo debería haberme puesto en tu lugar y entender que estabas triste…lo lamento—dijo mirándolo y luego bajando la cabeza

-¡Deja de disculparte Kagome!—dijo algo molesto—escucha…quiero decirte algo importante ¿sí?—mirándola a los ojos—sé que no soy el mejor en expresar lo que siento…pero…quiero que sepas que yo…que yo—estaba nervioso, comenzó a tartamudear—quiero prometerte algo

-¿Prometerme algo?—sonriendo, su pobre Inuyasha estaba nervioso

-Si…quiero prometerte que…cuando todo esto termine, quiero compartir contigo mi vida—sus ojos estaban brillando y Kagome se dio cuenta que estaba siendo sincero, Inuyasha era muy inocente como para mentir, además…no había nadie que conociera más a Inuyasha que ella—claro…si tú quieres…porque entendería si quieres volver a tu época—dijo bajando la mirada algo triste

Kagome sonrió, feliz, porque sabía que esa promesa, Inuyasha la cumpliría, pasará lo que pasará—si—dijo sonriendo

-¿Ah?—sorprendido—a… ¿aceptas?—comenzando a sonreír

-Claro que sí Inuyasha, nada me haría más feliz que estar contigo—su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, Su Kagome le estaba diciendo que ¡sí!—no me quiero alejar de ti Inuyasha, yo te prometí permanecer siempre a tu lado—tomando su mano y sonriendo

Inuyasha estaba feliz, nada podía compararse con esa felicidad que estaba sintiendo, Su Kagome se quedaría con él, ¡con él!, lo único que quería era besarla, pero estaba nervioso, pero quería hacerlo—Kagome—se puso serio y comenzó a acercarse a ella, Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir, estaba nerviosa…pero quería hacerlo, quería besarlo y sellar ese pacto o promesa que habían echo

Inuyasha se acercó lentamente a los labios de Kagome, sentía su respiración y su olor embriagador, ese olor que lo volvía loco, sonrío antes de besarla y cuando al fin toco esos labios, se sintió el hombre o hanyou más feliz de la tierra, eran como se los había imaginado, dulces, cálidos, era una sensación maravillosa…que no se podía describir, no había comparación con ello. Kagome por otro lado estaba en el cielo, besar a Inuyasha era como un sueño hecho realidad, siempre quiso saber que se sentiría besar esos labios…y ahora lo estaba haciendo, y la sensación era completamente maravillosa, el beso era lento, cálido, tierno y lleno de amor y de la promesa que tenían, porque desde ese momento, no se volverían a separar.

El aire comenzó a faltar y aunque le hubiera gustado seguir compartiendo ese cálido beso, debían parar, Kagome se separó, sin querer la verdad, apoyo su frente con la de Inuyasha y pronunció las palabras que Inuyasha quería tanto escuchar—Te amo Inuyasha—sonrío, esas palabras lo dejaban en las nubes, por fin podía escuchar eso tan hermoso de las palabras de la persona que amaba

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y fundiéndose en esos ojos color chocolate, pronunció las palabras que harían a Kagome la mujer más feliz—yo también Te amo Kagome, para siempre—ella no resistió y volvió a besarlo, feliz

Cuando se separaron, se levantaron y caminando uno junto al otro tomados de la mano, volvieron a la aldea, no era el momento de decirle a sus amigos, así que lo guardarían para ellos, por lo menos hasta que la batalla acabara, pero aunque no estuvieran todo el tiempo juntos, aún quedaban esas miradas misteriosas y llenas de amor que compartían, y que nadie podría descifrarlas, porque entre ellos había una promesa que nadie podría romper.


End file.
